The Rancher's Daughter
by Sweetie Bell
Summary: He was a boy from the forest. She was a farm girl. But when he becomes the Hero of Time, can they still be together? LinkxMalon.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story. I really like the apiring Malon/Link, so I wronte a story about it! I hope you all like it, it's sooooooooo cute!

I don't own Zelda or the lyrics to Epona's song!

Please review! No flames!

* * *

><p>Chap. 1: The Farm Girl<p>

Link couldn't believe his eyes. The entire marketplace was bustling with excitement. People were eagerly lined up at the shops, lively conversations abounded, and children played in the streets. It was more than the little forest boy had every expected, having never left the sanctity of his forest home. He soon found himself following the scent of freshly baked bred. He followed it to a baker's stand where a kindly man noticed his hunger.

"Why hello there little forest boy!" he greeted. "i see you'r eying my wears!" He offered Link a cresent roll. "Help yourself.

Soon, Link had gobbled down rolls, cakes, pastries, and a loaf of bread, savoriting each's taste. Wow! he though. I've never had anything like this before! There was nothing like this back home! He heard the baker clear his throat.

"Its about tie you paid up, boy. That'll be 5000 rupees."

"Rupees?" Link asked with a mouth full. "What are those?"

The man snapped "Don't play dumb! You eat, you pay! RIGHT NOW!" Link didn't like the look in his eyes, so he ran. "CUM BACK HERE!"

Link ran and ran, pushing random people aside as he tried to excape from the mad baker. Suddenly, he tripped nad skinned his knee. "owwwwwwwww" he moaned, covering the bloodied knee with his hnd.

"Now I've got you!"

"Hold it right there!" It was a girl's voice. Link looked up from his knee and saw a young cute girl with red hair that readched her waist. Her dress reached her anklse and was an ooff-white color. Around her neck was a yellow bandana. "Why are you chasnng him? Can't you see he's hurt?"

"He owes me money!"

"How much"

"5,000 rupees!"

"Then here!" The girl took many rupees out of her pocket and tossed them at the man. Helping Link up, she led him away from the marketplace and towards the castle. Link was in total awe. Who was this girl?

Once they were near the gate, she let go of his hand and smiled at him sweetly. "That was close, wasn't it? My name is Malon. What's yours?"

"Uh... L-Link." he told her, blushing. She's so pretty... He noticed she was looking at his green tunic.

"You must b from the forest!" she concluded, sclasping her hands together. "I heard all about them Kokiri, right? But... aren't you supposed to have a fiary? "

As if on cue, Navi appeared from underneath Link's hat. She hda been sleeping this entire time.

"Oh! There it is! C'mere ltitle fairy!" shec oaxed. Navi ignored her.

"Navi! She just wants to say hi!"

"I don't want to say hi to her!" Navi said in a huff, glaring daggers at the girl.

"Don't be mean!" He smiled apologetically at Malon. "I'm sorry. She's not usually like this."

"Oh, well that's oka.y What brings you to hYrule, Fairy Boy?"

"W-Well..." Link beagan, noticing the nickcname she gave him. "I was sent here b y the Great Deku tree to see Princess Zelda."

"Oooh! My dad and I actually came here to deliver some milk to the Royal Family! My dad's the owner of Lon Lno Ranch. If you want, you cam come with us! But, my dad hasn't ocme back in a while... He was supposed to be checking the inventory and then he was supposed to come get me, but he didn't." Hse looked really disappointed and made a sad face.

"Tha'ts really irresponsible of him!" cried Link. "What were you doing all thsi time?"

"I was singing a song my mother taught me to tsing."

"Can I hear it?"

"Sure!" She took a breath and began:

_Epona, Epona, come to my side Wehn we're tgoteher I'm nto lonely So Epona, stay here with me I'll protest only you_

_Standing here I remember The dawn of that day The moon shinking, you were born Iwith the rising sun_

_Epona Epona come to my side When we're together I'm not sad So, Epona, stay here iwth mwe And keep listening to my song_

Link gaped at ehr. She had such an agnelic voice. Navi, who was so rude to her moments go, was in complete awe.

"Wow, Malon... that's an amzing voice!" she exclaimed, darting about in excitement.

"You think so?" Malon felt very bashful. "What did you think, Link?"

Link blushed. "You sounded like an angle, Malon."

Malon blushed. "Thank you. Anyway, we should look for my dad."

"Okay! said Link. And they headed towards the gate, unaware of what they would discover.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I can't believe I got reviews already ! Thank you guys! I watched my spelling this thime!

I don't own Zelda!

Please review! No flames!

* * *

><p>Chap. 2: Visiting the Castle<p>

After getting past the guards, the two came across man sleeping underneath a tree, There was a wagon holding three crates of milk beside him. tHe horse attached to the wagon grazed absentmindedly.

"Is this your dad?" asked Link.

Malon pouted. "Yeah, that's him. Dad's so lazy!"

"Shouldn't we wake him up? Like, with a cucco?"

"I hvae a better idea" said Malon. She gave her father a swift kick. Link snickered as the man sputtered and awoke, rubbing where he was kicked.

"What in tarnation...? Oh, it's you Malon!"

"Dad, where were you? You were supposed to come get me an hour ago!"

"I'm awful sorry 'bout that, pumpkin. Who's your friend?" he asked, nodding at Link.

"This is Link. Link, this is my dad."

"Nice ta meet ya, sonny. I'm Talon." He stood up and dusted the back of his briches.

"Dad, Link wants to see the princess. Can he come with us?"

Talon gave her a puzzled look. "The princess? What for?"

Malon explained, "He says it's real important."

"I dunno..."

"Please please please PLEASSSSSSSSE Dad?" pleaded Malon, making a puppy dog face.

Talon thought for a moment. If the boy had important information, then they should definitely take him. But, what if he was just trying to see how cute the princess is like every other boy? If Malon believed him... "Well, all right. But stay close."

Malon smiled. "Thank you, Dad!"

Hopping onto the wagon, the three rode up to the drawbridge. Without incident, they were allowed to pass, although they had to walk the rest of the way, Talon carrying one crate and the two children carrying the others. They carried them to the kitchen, where Talon struck up a conversation with the cook. Link was getting antsy. He set down the crate and quietly left the kitchen. Malon followed soon after him.

"Wait up, Link! We're supposed to be sticking with Dad!"

"I told you, it's an emergency!"

"Yeah!" chimed in Navi.

"If you try to see zelda like that, you'll get kicked out!"

Link didn't think of that. But, he felt he had to risk it. He continued forward, towards a door guarded by guards. They stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing, boy? This is the private garden."

"But I have to see the princess! The Great Deuk Tree sent me!" Link had heard talk in the market that Zelda liked to spend time in the garden.

"We can't let you pass."

"It's an emergency!" Link exclaimed.

"Sorry, kid, but we can't let you in."

"but he said it's imporatant!" cried Malon, stnding beside Link. "So, won't you let him in?" She started making the puppy dog face again.

The guards looked at each other and back at her. "...Alright."

Malon smiled cheerfully. "Thank you so much!" She turned to Link. He was gazing at her in complete awe, with a jealous Navi sulking. "C'mon! Let's see the princess!" said Malon, taking him by the hand and leading him to the garden.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: My third chapter already! It's a little short, but I wanted to leave it on la cliffhangar!

I don't own Zelda!

Please review! No flames!

* * *

><p>Chap. 3: The Princess<p>

The two followed the passage until they came to an open area. water surrounded the circular copse. Several flowers colored the grass and above them they could hear birds chirping. Across from them was a window where there stood a girl peeking through the window. She seemed too absorbed in whatever she was looking at to notice them. Link and Malone approached her. Hearing the footsteps she turned around.

"Who..." she began, but then she noticed Link's clothing. "Are you from the forset?" she asked. When Link nodded, her face lit up. "You must be the one I saw in my vision!" she exclaimed happily. "Do you have the stone?"

"Stone?" questioned Malon.

Link searched through his pockets and gave her a shining green stone. It was the most beautiful gen Malon had ever seen. "Is that the Kokiri Emerald?" Malon asked.

Zelda narrowed her eyes, the smile faded. "How would a commoner like you know that?"

"Um... well..." stammered Malon. She looked like she was about to cry. Link stood in front of her.

"I came here to give you the Kokiri's Stone like the Great Deku Tree said, not let you be mean to Malon!"

"Link..." Malon was touched. No one had every stuck up for herl ike that before.

Not wanting to look bad in front of the hero she saw in her vision, she apologized. Then she began telling them the legend of the three goddesses and the Triforce as well as the relic known as the Ocarina of Time, secretly casting Malon nasty looks as if daring her to speak up about her knowledge of these subjects too. Malon knew the legend all too well, but it would've been rude to tell her that. When the tale was finished she added "I had a vision about the destruction of Hyrile at the hands of Ganondorf, the Gerudo King." She motioned for them to join her at the window. Inside, a tall man with red hair and dark armor entered the throne room and bowed to Zelda's father. "That man... He'll destroy Hyrule. That's why we need the Spiritual Stones."

"Like the Goron Ruby and the Zora Sapphire?" Malon asked innocently. Zelda glared daggers at her again, only for it to soften when Link defended Malon again.

"...Yes. Those. Link..." She clasped her hands together. "Please, I'm begging you... Obtain the other Spiritual Stones so we can stop Ganondorf with the Triforce!"

Link nodded and left the garden, pulling a blushing Malon behind him.

'Link... stood up for me...'

"Malon, are you okay?"

She snapped out of her reverie. "Um.. y-yes."

He smiled. "Thank you for getting me in to meet the princess, Malon. Anything I can do for you?"

Malon thought for a moment. She took a breath and said slowly, "Take me with you."


End file.
